Blood Bond
by phantomrider2597
Summary: Lots of lemony goodness - Vlad/Erin


**Blood Bond**

_I don't own any part of this series – I just enjoy it._

"Vlad," Erin whimpered, tangling her fingers into his dark hair. She wedged her body even more tightly against his, moaning quietly as Vlad ran his tongue along her teeth.

"Erin," he groaned in return, grinding his hips more strongly against hers and wrapping his arms around her.

"Please," she whispered against his persistent lips, running her hand over his cheek.

He pulled away and eyed her severely; he unwrapped his arms from her waist and took a step back, breathing quickly. "No Erin – No, no and no."

She opened her mouth to protest but he interrupted her again, "Absolutely and categorically no."

Erin bit her lip to hide the hurt and disappointment which crashed through her like a wave. She crossed her arms stubbornly and turned her head away from him, nose in the air and blinking quickly to avoid crying.

Vlad swore. He took a step towards her, and was frustrated when she turned her back to gaze out the window. "Come on Erin," he murmured, stepping even closer and enveloping her in a hug. He rested his chin on her head, and planted a gentle kiss on her blond hair. "Don't be like that – you know I want to."

"Oh really," she snapped, refusing to look away from the window. "Because, you know what, to me, it doesn't seem like that." She bristled, knowing she wouldn't shake him off but still commanded by her pride to try.

"Erin," he said seriously, whipping her round with vampire speed to look her in the eyes. "I," he planted a kiss on her forehead, "love," another on her nose, "you." One finally on her soft lips. He smiled as she huffed, rolling her eyes and pouting.

She sighed, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I know, I know." She met his dark eyes, suddenly looking coy as she fluttered her dark lashes with a cheeky smile. "Show me?"

Vlad rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to chuckle. "Erin... No."

She raised an arrogant brow. "I can – no, screw that – will make you see sense." Before he could react, she pulled his head down hers and captured his lips in a searing kiss; she moulded her soft curves tightly to his powerful form and rubbed her foot up and down his calf suggestively.

"Erin," he protested weakly as her mouth moved over his jaw bone and down to his pulse point. He groaned, inadvertently clutching her tighter.

She directed them backwards, until Vlad's knees bumped against the edge of the sofa and the tumbled in a heap onto the cushions. She landed on top, and sat up, straddling his waist. He gazed lustfully up at her, unconsciously running his hands over her hips and waist.

She let her fingers trail teasingly down his shirt covered chest until she reached the bottom of his top, which she tugged quickly over his head. Erin smiled and licked her lips appreciatively as her eyes skimmed slowly over Vlad's naked chest and torso – it must be nice having that perfect vampire six-pack without having to actually work to keep it. She moaned, raking her nails gently across his pale skin.

Vlad was too far gone to protest anymore; as she leaned over to kiss him, his hands came up to unbutton her shirt, growling as her black bra was revealed. Erin seemed somewhat shocked by this development, having not expected Vlad to take the lead, and was astonished to find their positions reversed – that vampire speed clearly gave him an advantage.

He hovered over her, one hand planted by her shoulder. "Erin," he breathed huskily, "stop me now."

She held his eyes, reaching down to grab his free hand and raising it to settle on her breast. Vlad groaned throatily, softly squeezing the flesh in his hand; he traced his thumb casually over her nipple, which hardened under his ministrations. She gasped in pleasure, arching beneath him and mashing her hips to his. He growled possessively, eyes blackened to darkest night, and began to pleasure her chest with both his hands. He leaned down to catch her full lips with his, tongues battling for dominance as his hands slipped quickly around her back and unfastened her bra.

He threw the offending garment off, and smirked at her cheekily, winking as his head bobbed down at incredible speed and fastened onto one of her dusky nipples. Erin cried out as his tongue darted out and ran gentle circles around her tender bud, grabbing his head to hold her in place. She felt Vlad smile in a satisfied manner against her skin while his hands slipped unobtrusively lower to the button on her jeans; he glanced up quickly, asking her permission. She nodded, and felt his fingers skim her skin as he tugged off her trousers – his fingers then trailed lazily up her thighs, brushing across her panties. Erin bit her lip to muffle a scream as his fingers slipped past the material, busying itself in her tender folds.

"Vlad," she moaned desperately, clutching his shoulders. "Please!"

His fingers were suddenly removed, causing her to whimper in protest; he eagerly ripped off her panties, growling at the smell of her potent nectar. He quickly shrugged off his own jeans and underwear, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Erin," he said slowly through gritted teeth, "are you absolutely sure?"

She looked up at him with large eyes; she pulled him down for a deep kiss, and pushed her hips downward, embedding him within her. She felt her maidenhead break and tears overflow her eyes and slide onto her cheeks. "Erin," Vlad gasped, terrified that he had hurt her. She raised and hand, silently begging him to hold still until she adjusted.

A few minutes later, she nodded, running her hands up his strong arms, over his shoulder and wrapping them around his neck. Vlad began to slowly push in and out of her, blissfully enjoying the sweet friction between them; he soon sped up at her increasing cries, plowing into Erin with vampire stamina.

All at one Erin screamed his name, her walls contracting and pulsing around her lover. The sight of her - head thrown back, chest heaving – sent Vlad over the edge and he groaned her name like a benediction as he spilt inside her. The both collapsed, exhausted.

It was a few minutes before either could speak.

"Well, Vlad, don't you dare think that after that I'm ever letting you go," Erin sighed, nuzzling gently into his neck and wrapping her arms around his sweaty chest.

He turned to look at her, rolling his eyes with a passive smile. He sighed; "I should know better than to argue with you, Erin Noble."

She nodded sleepily, stretching like a contented cat before snuggling into Vlad; he held her gently, breathing in her scent as they both drifted into a deep slumber.

_Thoughts? Please read and review!_


End file.
